1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition to be applied to a lawn or soil and for causing earth worms to readily come out of the ground so that they can be easily harvested. The invention also relates to a method for making such a composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Earthworms are commonly used by fishermen as live bait. Accordingly, it is desireable to have a convenient means to permit earthworms to be extracted from lawns or other soil.
One previously developed method for causing earthworms to come out of the ground to permit them to be picked up employs the use of an electrically charged rod. Such rods are used to apply a current to a localized area of ground and may be functional to cause worms to come out of the ground in that localized area. However, use of such electrified rods frequently damages or kills the earthworms driven out of the ground. Furthermore, such electric rods are expensive and require means for attachment to an electrical outlet.
Digging or tilling the earth to obtain earthworms is also unsatisfactory because it is labor intensive and time consuming. Furthermore, digging is only possible in areas where damage to a lawn or the like is not a consideration.
Another prior method of gathering worms has been to pour large amounts of water on an area of ground at night and then search for worms coming to the surface. This method requires the use of relatively large quantities of water and can be performed only at night.